Fairy Tale
by mvdiva
Summary: A young boy gets a bedtime story
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I didn't make any money off of this, the characters aren't mine. (What's the point of this? Its not like GL or his people are actually going to find this...)  
  
"Tell me a story?"   
  
"Its already past your bedtime, little bantha. I think you should get some sleep."  
  
"Please? I'll go to sleep right after, I promise! Please, please please! I won't ask for another one until I'm old! Please?"  
  
"Alright, alright! Just calm down. Now, let me think. I believe all good stories begin with...oh, what was that phrase? Oh yes, Once upon a time..."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"There lived two very different people from two very different worlds-a boy and a girl, and their lives were very different.  
  
The girl was very smart, beautiful, and compassionate. ("What does 'compassionate' mean?" "Hushm little one, I'll remind you to look it up in your reader tomorrow.") Many people looked up to her, and she became the queen of her planet. She wore many beautiful robes, and was always protected by her handmaidens and faithful subjects.  
  
Then one day, evil men came to destroy the peace of the queen's planet. They hurt many of her people, and the queen was very sad. She decided to go on her ship with her handmaidens and ask for help from a powerful planet that could help her make the bad men go away.  
  
On the way to the big powerful planet, her ship was damaged, and the girl had to land on our planet ("You mean Tatooine? She came here? Wow. I bet lotsa people came to see her and say 'hi'. I bet she-" "Do you wish to hear the rest of the story? Settle down, or you can go to sleep right now.")  
  
("Where was I now? Ah yes...")  
  
The queen's ship was damaged, and she was forced to land here, on Tatooine, with her entourage. ("What's that mean?" *sigh* "The group she was travelling with." "Oh, okay.") They needed some parts to fix their ship, so they came here, and met your fa-, er, the boy.  
  
He was just a little boy, and working as a slave in a junkyard. He and his mother were very poor, yet they were kind enough to shelter the girl and her friends in their house during a sandstorm.   
  
To be safe, the queen couldn't dress like she usually did, and came to town in a disguise, so the boy and his mother didn't know she was a queen.  
  
Two of the queen's friends were called 'Jedi'. They were special people, and sensed that the boy was special too. The boy won a race to help them pay to fix their ship, and the boy was able to come with them.   
  
The boy and the girl became friends, and the boy found out she was a queen. He helped her make the bad men leave her people alone. There was a big celebration, and the boy became a hero.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Then what happened? Did they live happily ever? Like in fairy tales?"  
  
"Oh, maybe they did. All I know is that they grew up, and had twins; a boy, and a girl."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"My, my...aren't we full of questions tonight? Perhaps you should go to sleep now."  
  
"Just one more...what happened to the twins?"  
  
"I think we'll save that story for another time. Good night, Lukie. Don't let the Sarlacc bite."  
  
"Goodnight, Aunt Beru."  
  
  
--------------------------------  
How 'bout that? Please review! 


	2. A little princess

Enter the second half of this fairy tale, perhaps to be followed by others. Characters (of course) belong to George Lucas' inventive mind…I just wanted to play with them for a while. Enjoy!

"Tell me a story. Please? I promise I'll go right to sleep afterwards." 

"Alright, little one. Just burrow under your covers there and let me think of a good one…ah. I've got it. Now, are you sure you're ready for dreams? No drink of water, or last visit to the refresher?" 

"No, I'm fine. Tell me the story! Are there princesses and bad guys? Where does it take place?"

"Child, do you want me to tell you the story, or no? You could go to sleep right now. Tomorrow is the beginning of your training, and you'll need lots of rest to be ready for it."

"NO! I promise I'll be good. Here, see? I'll be good. Tell me the story??" 

"Alright then. My own mother used to tell me stories before bed. I believe her favorite way to start was, 'Once upon a time…'"

~*~

…As it happened, there were no princesses, but a beautiful queen that lived in her palace, surrounded by handmaidens and soldiers to protect her. ("Was she beautiful?" "Oh yes, she was very beautiful…") She was so beautiful in fact, that her beauty almost surpassed her wonderful heart. This young queen lived on a green planet like ours, and all her subjects loved her very much. 

One day, the Trade Federation attacked the queen's peaceful planet. ("Oh! I remember! My studies went over that with me last week! What was the name of her planet? Oh! I remember!! It was Naboo. I'm right, aren't I, Father?" "Yes, little one, and now, if you don't hush, it's to bed with you." "I'm going, I'm going.")

Now where was I? Oh, yes…

The Trade Federation attacked the peaceful planet, and the queen was captured. Lucky for her, two Jedi serving as negotiators between the queen and the Trade Federation were able to help her escape, but their ship was damaged. 

With little fuel left and a damaged ship, they decided to land on Tatooine, a very dusty and dry planet in the Outer Rim. The queen, as beautiful and kind as she was, also happened to be very intelligent. She left a decoy queen on the ship, and went into the small spaceport with one of the Jedi in search of repairs. 

In one of the local junk shops, they met a little boy who was a slave. Being as compassionate as she was kind, the queen felt sorry for the boy. Out of affection for the queen, now dressed simply as a handmaiden, the boy won a podrace for her. ("Isn't that dangerous?" Yes, child, it was very dangerous, but the boy also had jedi powers, which meant his quick reflexes kept him alive." "Wow! I want Jedi powers! Can I have a lightsaber, father? **Vroom, vroom!** I'd cut up the bad guys, and be a Jedi!!" "Somehow, I hope not, little one. Come here, and sit on my knee if you can't stay in bed.")

The boy's win also helped the Jedi to free him from slavery, so he left his own mother, and went with the queen. From there, the Jedi noticed his powers, and he was trained as a jedi himself... ("Then what happened? I don't want to go to sleep yet!")

Many years passed, and the beautiful queen and the jedi had not seen each other. Another war began, and the boy from Tatooine, now a Jedi, and his master were assigned to protect the queen. The boy, now a young man, had not forgotten the beautiful queen who saved him. He thought of her every day of those many years, and upon seeing her again, fell in love.

During the war, the queen saw the young jedi's bravery and devotion to her, and fell in love with him. ("Icky…I don't ever want to fall in love. I don't have to if I don't want to, Father, right?" "No my dear, you most certainly don't have to fall in love if you don't want to." "Good! I'll NEVER fall in love.")

Without letting anyone else know, the queen and the jedi were married. ("Do I ever have to get married, Father?" "Hopefully not for many years, my darling Leia.")

 The beautiful queen and the jedi were married, and had twins...a strong, happy boy, and a beautiful little girl. Things happened, as they sometimes do, and the children were separated from their parents at birth to be protected from people who wanted to hurt them…

…"Leia, child! Come here! Now, it IS time for bed. That's a good girl. Here, do you want your wookie doll? Sleep sweet, my little princess."

"Goodnight, Father. Thank you for the story. Will you tell me the rest of it tomorrow night?"

"Oh, I don't know about that. It is a story that I fear I don't know the end of yet."

"Can you make up an ending, then?"

"You know it as well as I do. Say it yourself."

"So…the queen and the jedi found their children, and they all lived happily ever after?"

"Exactly. Good night, Leia."

Bail Organa paused at the dark bedroom door of the little girl, now illuminated by the moon's light on her side with her left arm curled protectively against her wookie doll. Her eyes were closed now, and regular breaths issued from her nose. "For your sake, child, I hope this fairy tale's ending never comes true." He whispered, and quietly closed the door.


End file.
